<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woke Up in Japan by hollyster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235252">Woke Up in Japan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster'>hollyster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ashton is the master of dirty talk, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Felching, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Picnics, Shower Sex, Top Ashton Irwin, mentions of other kinks, no condoms were harmed in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Ashton and Luke go on a picnic date and end up having sex in the shower</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Woke Up in Japan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it starts with fluff and ends with filthy fluff? enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke's POV</p><p>"Let's go out on a date," I proposed, turning my head to look at my boyfriend who laid beside me in the huge hotel bed. He immediately smiled and looked back to me, "That sounds great, babe. Any ideas?" </p><p>I turned around, cuddling closer into his open welcoming arms which immediately wrapped around my broad frame and laid my head down onto his slightly haired chest, nuzzling my cheek against his sternum. "I was thinking about a picnic. There is this cute small park, just around the corner." </p><p>Ashton hummed approving while his right hand was running through my curly longer hair, causing me to close my eyes again relaxing with a small happy sound. Ashton immediately smiled, proud that he just knew what I liked but after almost 2 years of being together, it was self-explanatory. Of course, we talked about our likes and dislikes and of course, we took a literal ride down the road of kink-exploring.</p><p>And while his hand was stroking my hair, my hands started to draw little figurines on his toned stomach. That was the perfect morning for both of us, especially as this was going to be a free day after performing almost non-stop, promoting our new album '<em>CALM</em>'. I didn't even know in what city we were but in the end it didn't matter, as long as I get to wake up next to Ashton and have those free, careless moments where we both wake up after almost 10 hours of sleep and just cuddle. No annoying calls from our manager who would tell us to get ready as fast as possible for an interview at some radio station, no small bunk bed on the tour bus with the constant humming of the engine or electricity generator and especially no Michael or Calum. Not that I don't love them both to bits but those moments were the best.</p><p>Just Ashton and me in a huge hotel bed, closed curtains and silence surrounding us. Sometimes we would have lazy morning sex, sometimes just relaxing hand jobs and sometimes it's just a cuddle which was almost as intimate as sex. Mostly it's me on top of Ashton, legs intertwined, my hands would caress his upper body while his hand would stroke my head and the other my back but it's mostly me that's the small spoon, even when I was taller than him but that's just our relationship dynamic. But in fact we kind of share that really. </p><p>There are moments where Ashton is a bit whiny and needy and then we reverse the roles but that's okay. Everybody needs a bit of pampering and babying once in a while. And I don't care, just as long as I have someone as caring and loving as Ashton by my side, I'm the happiest man on earth. Like right now, right now I'm very content and happy with my life and situation.</p><p>"As much as I love just laying here with you, we should get up soon if we want to go on that date," Ashton whispered in the comfortable silence in the room and I opened my eyes with a small sigh, "Yeah no, you're right." Then we untwisted ourselves out of our hug, both laying shoulder on shoulder next to each other. Then Ashton sat up and got up from the bed, starting to stretch out the nightly knots as I watched his stomach muscles twitch. "I'm gonna shower," he announced before entering the bathroom and I sighed, regretting the shower I took the evening before. </p><p>Nonetheless I got up as well and started to dress myself into a black skinny jeans, white shirt and the military sweater that Ashton (and apparently, the whole fandom) loved on me and before I could pull on my shoes, Ashton exited the bathroom in only a towel wrapped lowly around his slim hips. I turned my head towards him and checked him out without any shame, licking my lips approvingly and Ashton laughed, "Enjoy the view, baby boy." And I nodded with a grin, "Oh, I do, don't worry about that."</p><p>Ashton smiled before turning towards his suitcase and I walked past him to the bathroom but not without pressing a gently kiss on both his naked, slightly damp shoulder as I passed him. Excited about our date, I quickly brushed my teeth, put on some deodorant and perfume and last but not least running the brush once or twice through my unruly hair. I knew that it didn't matter to Ashton how my hair looked like, he claimed that he loved it in any way I styled it. As I exited the bathroom, I saw that Ashton was already ready to go and so I quickly put on my black leather <em>Vans </em>before skipping towards him, he reached out with one hand and I happily accepted. But before Ashton could open the door, I tugged him back with a little too much energy so he basically smashed back against my chest with a surprised yelp and I laughed gently before claiming his lips in a searing kiss. </p><p>"Didn't kiss this morning yet, " I whispered against his lips before continuing moving my lips slowly and lovingly against his and he smiled into the kiss, "No, I suppose we didn't" We continued kissing for a few minutes before I broke the kiss of with a small peck, "Now we can go." And Ashton giggled and opened the door once again, "Well, let's go." And pulled me out of the door towards the elevators. The short ride down to the lobby was spent with small pecks until we heard the ping of the elevator going off, meaning we have reached the ground floor where the hotel lobby was.</p><p>Ashton exited the elevator with me tow, navigating us towards the reception where a young man in uniform was standing with a polite smile. "Good Morning, gentlemen. What can I help you with today?" welcomed us the receptionist and we both smiled, well, I smiled and Ashton began to talk to the man, "Good morning, I just called from room 675. I booked a picnic basket under the name Irwin." The man nodded slowly, typing something into his computer, "Ahh yes yes, just a moment, gentlemen. I will go and get the basket for you."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>I remained silent during the short conversation, too stunned that Ashton actually thought about booking a picnic basket, even though it was my idea in the first place. It should have been me to do that. Ashton seemed to notice my slight discomfort and pressed a small kiss on my shoulder, "Don't overthink, Luke. I know what you're thinking and it's fine. I kinda knew that you would forget." And I whined as he said the last sentence, causing Ashton to rub the back of my hand with his thumb, "I don't mean that in a bad way, baby. It's fine."</p><p>"But it was my idea. I should've thought about that, it should have been my duty to organize that," I said with a small pout and Ashton smiled at me so purely, "It doesn't matter anymore, I did it and it was no biggie."</p><p>"Still."</p><p>"Next time, honey, okay?" </p><p>"Okay." And Ashton grinned when he saw that there was a small smile growing on my face ,"There you go, babe. You know that I love it when you smile."</p><p>So I smiled brightly and when I saw the receptionist returning with an average sized basket, I pushed Ashton a bit behind me so that I was the first to grab the basket and at least carry it for us. "There you go, gentlemen. Enjoy."</p><p>"Thank you and please make you to put a 10 as tip on the bill." Then I turned around and we both walked out of the hotel, glad that there were no fans around. Don't get us wrong, we love our fans deeply but sometimes it's lovely to not being constantly yelled at. </p><p>Soon we reached the park and started looking for a quiet, secluded corner for us to have a bit of privacy for our date. Soon we found a place, close to the small pond and I opened the basket, taking out the blanket and laying it out on the soft grass. We both sat down, Ashton cross legged and I just stretched out my legs, my feet were placed on the grass. Then we started to unpack the basket and placed everything neatly between us, two plates with cutlery, two glasses with a bottle of water and even two flutes of champagne glasses with a small bottle of champagne. Then we found tupperware filled with chocolate covered strawberries, chopped fruits, serano ham, cheese, baguette and even small packets of butter.</p><p>"Now, that's what I call a picnic," grinned Ashton while I filled flutes with the cool champagne and I nodded agreeing, "I know, it's so perfect." Then I set down the bottle, grabbed my half full flute and looked up to gaze into Ashton's love-filled hazel eyes as we toasted. "But not as perfect as you, Luke. Cheers."</p><p>I blushed, "Cheers, Ash. I love you." And before Ashton took a sip, he smiled, "I love you too."</p><p>While we started to eat and occasionally sip on our champagne, we talked about the past concerts, the upcoming ones and what we could do during the big break, we thought about going on holiday somewhere secluded like the Cooks Islands or Canada. </p><p>"...did you see how Michael shredded his guitar last night, that was insane..."</p><p>"...I'm pretty excited about Amsterdam..."</p><p>"...we could travel somewhere..."</p><p>"...I always wanted to go to Canada..."</p><p>"...my mom told me that the Cooks Islands are great for couples...."</p><p>"...Calum told me that he wanted to dye his again..."</p><p>"...is that rain?"</p><p>And Ashton was right, feeling the cool drops of water starting to drip down slowly, so I started to unwrap my arm from Ashton with a heavy sigh, "You're right, we should pack up and head back. We couldn't afford to get sick."</p><p>So we quickly threw everything in the basket and by the time we closed it, the sky opened its gates, letting the rain fall down onto us in an merciless manner, soaking us within seconds. So we started running back to the hotel, hand in hand and with loud laughter escaping our mouths. </p><p>Luckily there were still no fans outside, so that we could quickly enter the hotel and call an elevator. Still giggling, I pulled my boyfriend into the empty elevator, pressed the button for floor 6, the doors closed and I quickly shook my long, wet hair to get the most water out of it like a dog that was just hosed down. </p><p>"Eww Luke, you sod!" Ashton complained with a laugh, his arms were shielding himself from my wet attack. I laughed and began to pepper kisses into my boyfriend's wet curls, "But I'm your sod." Just seconds later I looked down to our feet to see that a small puddle of water had formed beneath us, we were really completely soaked and since the air conditioning was working I felt shivers running down my back.</p><p>"I need a shower asap," I huffed, trying to suppress the urge to clatter my teeth.</p><p>"How about a shower together? Might save some water as well, you know, since we're trying to be more aware of our environment?" Ashton cheekily winked at me and I nodded with a chuckle, "Of course, I'm always up for saving water."</p><p>Then I grabbed his collar of his black shirt, pushing him against the wall of the elevator and kissed him desperately, Ashton of course returned my kiss with a surprised gasp and hugged my waist since I was a bit taller than him.</p><p>A small sound signaled us that we had reached our floor and before I knew what was happening, Ashton pulled me out of the elevator and to our suite, "Not so fast, Ashy. My legs may be long but I hate cardio," I called out as I tried not to face plant the carpet floor but Ashton just giggled and continued pulling me along like a rag doll. And I'm not gonna lie, I loved when Ashton handled me a bit rougher.</p><p>My boyfriend stopped in front of the door of our suite, searched for the key card and opened the door. Quickly we entered and I threw my damp jacket in some random corner of the room as I heard the clicking sound of the door being locked and I smiled to myself, I knew exactly what was gonna happen in three seconds and yep, the next thing I knew was him pressing me against the wall and kissing me senseless. I returned the kiss with the same energy as him, feeling his right hand on my neck and his left hand was slowly dipping below my wet sweater. I smiled when his fingertips began to draw small circles on the small of my back, just grazing my waistband. </p><p>My right hand was buried in his dark dyed wet hair, gently tugging on the strands while my left hand grabbed his butt shamelessly. Slowly we began to grind against each other, causing us both to release heated and horny sounds when I felt his tent rubbing up against my covered boner. God, has it already been five days since we last fucked? Must of been as we both senselessly rubbed upon each other, each thrust getting faster and harder but then-</p><p>Ashton pulled away, stepping a small step back, causing me to whimper in protest but he just smiled, eyes hooded with need, "I'm going to undress you now, can't wait to see your beautiful body again."</p><p>Then he lifted my wet sweater and pulled it over my head, the shirt underneath sticking to the sweater and almost immediately tackled my neck with wild kisses but before he could mark me up again I gently pushed him away and laughed, "Hold your horses!"</p><p>And he looked at me with lustfilled eyes, "Well, you can ride my horse if you want," he winked but I just walked pass him into the bathroom with a laugh. I dumped the rest of my clothes and stepped into the huge shower, turning on the hot water and moaned as the pleasuring liquid hit my cold skin.</p><p>"Hello beautiful man," Ashton whispered into my ear and I turned around to look into the smiling face of my as well naked boyfriend. Laughing, I pressed him against the tiled, cold wall and chased my lips onto his smooth ones. Ashton always had smooth ones, mainly cause he used these EOS things while mine were always a little bit chapped but we didn't mind as it caused a great friction.</p><p>Ashton moaned throatily as his back hit the cold tiled wall and I took advantage of it by slipping my tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan and wrap his buff arms around my neck, playing with the wet strands sticking on the back of my neck. Suddenly he grabbed my hips and turned us around so that it was now me pressed against the wall while he attacked my neck again with open kisses, careful not to mark me up. Just because we were out and proud, didn't mean that we shove it in anyones faces, I loved being marked and Ashton knew that, so we made the pact that while on tour, the marking had to be on body parts that are not always on display, mostly hips and thighs. However, when we're on break, that's when all hell breaks loose. There were times where my neck was more red and purple than skin colored. I tilted my head to the side so he had more access to my skin as he kissed a trail from my ear down to my collar bone.</p><p>His tongue traced my collar bone, then he dipped his face lower until his tongue reached my left nipple, twirling his tongue around it and letting his teeth gently graze it. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation more, praising Ashton with small moans, "Uhh, so good, yeah, just there."</p><p>All of a sudden, I got turned around again so I was facing the wall, my arms got pressed over my head and I felt lips, ghosting over a sensitive hickey between my shoulder blades, "Okay darling, I want you to stay here until I come back, I'll just grab some lube, so don't fucking move..."</p><p>I nodded obediently, "Hurry up." A sharp pain shot through my left buttock, Ashton slapped me before he left for the bedroom to retrieve the much needed lube, no condom however. In the beginning of our relationship we used condoms but then we decided to get rid of them after we were both checked clean and from this point on, the sex even got better, well the sensation got better for both of us. Ashton loved the direct skin to skin contact and I just loved it when he was dripping out of me, sometimes he'd catch it with his finger and feed it to me and sometimes he'd put a plug in me during a concert and afterwards, he'd fill me up more. </p><p>"I'm gonna open you up now-Luke? Are you with me?" a slightly raspy voice sounded next to my ear, causing me to startle. He looked at me in concern, "Did you space out?"</p><p>"No, was just thinking about you filling me up." I grinned wryly, causing him to let out a breathy laugh, "Thank god, you scared me a little bit. I'm gonna prep you now okay?"</p><p>I nodded, "Yeah, that's fine, use two finger."</p><p>"You sure? It's been a few days."</p><p>I, however, nodded. I knew what I could take and I might or might have not fingered myself a little bit during the shower last night but Ashton didn't have to know that. He'd be pissed.</p><p>"Okay, tell me if it hurts." Then I felt two fingertips smearing lube on my rim, slowly prodding it and I closed my eyes with a happy sigh. Finally, I'd feel his long fingers in me again. Then he pushed both of them inside of me and I gasped loudly, "Holy fuck. Move 'em."</p><p>And he did, he thrusted them up a few times, gentle but also determined, then he began to scissor them to loose me up for him. "Fuck yourself on them, baby boy," he groaned in my ear, "yeah, that's right. Gonna fuck your boy pussy on my finger, huh, you like that, don't you? You like getting you hole filled up?"</p><p>And god, I loved it. I loved everything about it, the dirty talk, the degradation, the feeling of his long fingers grazing my inner walls. "I love you so much," I sobbed as I continued moving my hips with the rhythm of his fingers.</p><p>"I love you too very much, baby, think you're ready for me?"</p><p>I opened my eyes, looking directly into his hazel eyes, "B-but a third?"</p><p>He shook his head while he stroked my cheek with his unoccupied hand, "No, I think you can handle a bit of pain. Don't you think so too? You wouldn't want to disappoint your Daddy, don't you. You can take it, can't you."</p><p>Oh dear Jesus, this man is gonna be the death of me. I clenched my eyes but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah no, I can do that for you, Daddy."</p><p>"Good boy." </p><p>Then he pulled his fingers out of me, wiping them on my right buttock, then I felt the thick head of his cock prodding at my loose entrance, barely entering me. Then he pushed himself in a bit, his head now inside of me, keeping me open at the biggest part of his cock. I moaned, a high whining sound escaping my throat. I wanted to move my hips but I also knew that Ashton would disapprove of that.  </p><p>Then he entered me completely with one hard thrust, filling me up until his hips met my ass cheeks and I whined loudly as I hit the cold wall with my forehead. Damn, we've had sex so many times but his size still kind of hurt me and it was great since I liked the pain he caused me.</p><p>Ashton grabbed my hips and slammed his hips against mine, creating loud slapping sounds echoing through the bathroom, the water still running down between our connected bodies. A few bits of water entered my hole and when he slammed back into me, a loud squelching sound was heard and I heard Ashton curse under his breath. "Did you hear that, baby boy. That's the sound of a hungry boy pussy. Are you still not satisfied, you wanna be filled up more. Maybe we should add a dildo the next time, huh? Always wanted to try double penetration, didn't you?"</p><p>And I nodded, "I do, Daddy. I love being filled up so much, so so much. Can you please fill me up with your cum, then plug me and-"</p><p>"No, I won't."</p><p>I turned my head to look over my shoulder to Ashton, "But Daddy, I could-"</p><p>"Shut up, I do what I want to do, okay. I will fill you up but I want you to feel it dripping out of you when you sleep, okay. And I promise you, you'll love it."</p><p>I nodded because, yeah, I trusted him with my whole life.</p><p>His movements became faster and harder, causing us both to moan in pleasure. Then he pulled out fully, wetted three fingers with his saliva and circled all three over my rim before he fucked me with his fingers hard and as I was close to coming, he pulled his fingers out and drove his dick back into me with a hard thrust, pushing me over the cliff with a loud whiny moan escaping my mouth.</p><p>He soon followed with a deep moan and a whimper as he pumped his cum inside me and kissed my neck from behind, "That was great."</p><p>I nodded lazily and my knees gave away as he pulled himself out of me, letting me fall on the ground and I moaned when I felt his sperm dribbling out of my widened hole, those were the moments I loved the most. When I just laid there and felt his cum dribbling out of me. However, Ashton had different plans. He knelt down beside me, reached behind me and pushed all the cum that was slowly dripping down my legs back up into my bruised hole. "Like, I said, I have a different idea." Then he somehow managed to pick me up, me wrapping my legs around his waist while his one hand was busy keeping all the cum inside me and the other stabilized me against him.</p><p>Then he laid me down onto our bed, not caring that we were both wet from the shower. I laid down on my stomach, still feeling a litte bit out from the orgasm, then I felt Ashton taking a seat on my legs, both hands on my bum cheeks.</p><p>I felt him pushing them apart, letting the cool air hit my fluttering hole and I felt a bit cum trying to slip out but I knew that Ashton wouldn't allow that. Suddenly I was being filled up again with his fingers and I moaned, still being very sensitive and another sound was sounding through the room.</p><p>"Baby, I need you to shut up for this. I know it's hard. But do you hear that?" He moved his fingers again, and indeed, I could hear the sound and it turned me so hard, I didn't know that this was so erotic. </p><p>"Yeah, you heard that, right. That's the sound of my fingers moving in your filled hole and I want you to get off to that and only that. I'll try to reach your prostate."</p><p>Then he began to finger-fuck me, each thrust producing a squelching sound that sounds like music to my ears and it felt so great having Ashton's long finger inside of me, playing with his own cum, pushing it deeper and deeper into me. </p><p>"Are you gonna cum, baby? Gonna cum from my fingers?" He teasingly grazed over my prostate a few times.</p><p>I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I bucked my hips against his fingers and came with a muffled moan into the sheets. </p><p>"Good boy. Daddy loves you, gonna clean you up now or do you want a plug?"</p><p>I was too tired and blissed out to properly answer, so I just lazily lifted my head from the pillow and croaked, "Plug please, Daddy. Love you too."</p><p>"Okay baby, stay still." Then I felt the small tip of my plug entering me, Ashton pushed it deep into me until its end sat snugly against my hole. I exhaled relieved, knowing that it would be a very comfortable night for me. </p><p>Then I felt the bed dip next to me and I opened one eye to see Ashton laying down next to me with a satisfied smile, "You okay?"</p><p>I nodded, "Yeah, very happy right now, just tired. Cuddle me Ashy?"</p><p>And Ashton laughed, "Sure baby, c'mere." Then he opened his arm for me to snuggle into him just like we did this morning. It was perfect. We were perfect. </p><p>I felt him wrapping his arms around me, careful not to move me too much, knowing that I was sore and that every small movement was not entirely comfortable for me. "I love you, Lukey." He kissed the spot below my ear before settling down in the bed.</p><p>I could only mutter with a yawn, "I love you too, Ashy."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was that okay? want more one shots? :)<br/>let me know in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>